And can you see, what's inside of me
by Sufjan Tweedy
Summary: ONE SHOT. Durante una conferencia, Cuddy se pone a reflexionar sobre sus dos amigos llegando a un par de conclusiones, como que son muy parecidos a cierto par de superhéroes de los comics. Fic sobre la amistad para este pasado 14 de Febrero, awww.


Ahora que estuvo en boga el 14 de febrero decidí autoregalarme un fic caprichoso que no lleva a ningún lugar, así que no esperen que sea maravilloso, pero si leen, muchas gracias! :) y si dejan comentario, más gracias aún :D

Estaba yo divagando sobre esta analogía y tuve que escribirla, así de sencillo, jaja, y pues ya quedó... creo que es momento de escribir un fic largo de House, pero, tengo que pensarlo bien... tengo uno comenzado, debo pulirlo, mientras lean esta locura.

Todo de David Shore y Fox, nada mío, no hay spoilers, no hay advertencias de ningún tipo excepto que es muy _random_.

:)

* * *

**And can you see (what's inside of me)**

"Well, you're my friend, (that's what you told me)  
And can you see (what's inside of me)"

_-"I Can See A Darkness"; Bonnie 'Prince' Billy_

No se había imaginado que alardear en una reunión de directivos de algunos hospitales de la costa este de Estados Unidos habría provocado todo aquello. Ahora el Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital era un caos, lleno de doctores de otros estados atendiendo a conferencias, debatiendo en mesas redondas y por qué no, enterándose de millones de chismes del gremio. Después de un rato, Cuddy empezó a ver aquel estresante día como algo divertido, al menos había arrastrado a House y a Wilson a esa conferencia sobre el trato ético a los parientes de un enfermo terminal, pobre House, pensaba, y tal vez también pobre Wilson, repetirle lo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer en su día a día debía resultar aburrido hasta el hartazgo.

Les miró el rostro, lucían verdaderamente fastidiados. House parecía más concentrado en trazar la ruta de las pelusas que se desprendían de la alfombra de aquella sala de conferencias, de vez en cuando lo veía soplar a algunas para que hicieran piruetas en el aire y Wilson miraba directo a la joven doctora que estaba dando la plática pero no parecía muy concentrado en las palabras, parecía más bien que medía sus posibilidades si la invitaba a salir. Se tuvo que aguantar la risa ante el comportamiento de ambos doctores.

Los culpó a ellos de tener que ser cede de esa reunión médica, ellos no habían estado si quiera cuando pomposamente se puso a describir las maravillas de su amado hospital, pero sentía que la gota que había colmado el vaso había sido presumir de su sólido departamento de Oncología y su innovador departamento de Diagnóstico. Malditos House y Wilson, por qué tenían que ser buenos en sus trabajos.

Miró detenidamente a Wilson, quien había dejado de ver a la doctora que seguía hablando sobre lo difícil que era tener que decirle a los padres que su hijo iba a morir, lo vio mandando un mensaje de texto desde su teléfono móvil tratando de ser discreto; ese era Wilson, siempre correcto, siempre bueno, siempre preocupado. Amable, de buen corazón, educado, dulce, amigo hasta el final, excelente en su trabajo. Era como… Superman, pensó Cuddy, el niño bueno, el _boy scout_, el que tiene primero el deber en sus prioridades, quien hace las cosas del modo apropiado, rió ante el pensamiento.

Luego movió los ojos en dirección a House, quien había decidido que las pelusas se volvían aburridas muy pronto y ahora parecía ensayar piano en el aire, no hacía el intento de disimular su apatía, claro, no tenía por qué hacerlo, nunca lo hacía; así era House, desfachatado y directo, lo tomabas o lo dejabas, no había puntos medios, arrogante, caprichoso e infantil a ratos. Siempre conseguía lo que quería, inteligente, deductivo, sagaz, pero daba algo de miedo y era un solitario. Era como… Batman, esta vez Cuddy se carcajeó internamente, pero era cierto, atormentado, obscuro, de métodos poco ortodoxos.

─Cuddy ─al escuchar su nombre dio un pequeño saltito en su lugar, miró a su alrededor y todos se ponían de pie, la conferencia había terminado y miró hacia arriba para ver a Wilson con una ceja arqueada─, ¿vamos a almorzar? ─la invitó.

Ella asintió poniéndose de pie, apenada de no haberse dado cuenta que la conferencia había llegado a su fin, por Dios, ella era la anfitriona, si le preguntaban de qué había tratado aquella charla en la que la joven doctora parecía haber puesto mucho empeño (había durado dos horas y algo) no sabría decir.

La cafetería seguramente estaría repleta con todos los doctores de visita, así que Wilson, Cuddy y House, que se les había unido, trataron de apresurarse.

─Lucías distraída ─dijo Wilson sonriendo, al parecer encontraba aquello divertido.

─No es como si ustedes hubieran puesto mucha atención ─reprendió, como excusa perfecta para no admitir que ella también había estado a punto de dormirse.

─Yo asistí porque me prometiste que no haría horas de clínica por una semana ─de inmediato, House se defendió.

─¿Qué? ─Wilson miró a su amigo y luego a Cuddy─, yo asistí sin recibir nada a cambio ─se quejó.

─Eso es porque tú eres el bueno ─Cuddy le sonrió y lo tomó del brazo, ambos caminaron tratando de no dejar a House atrás.

Finalmente llegaron a la cafetería, sus suposiciones fueron correctas, había más gente que de costumbre, pero aún había mesas libres, así que se apresuraron a pedir su almuerzo y tomar una de las pocas mesas disponibles.

─¿Y en qué pensabas a todo esto? ─House inquirió cuando los tres tomaban asiento─, ¿en lo sexy que me veo hoy?

─Claro ─ella le dio por su lado.

─No, de verdad ─insistió─, nos estabas mirando mucho, me estabas poniendo incómodo ─House dijo como si de verdad la mirada de Cuddy pudiera ponerlo incómodo; la mirada de Cuddy le provocaba muchas cosas menos incomodidad.

─Estaba pensando… ─ella sonrió─, en lo diferentes que son ─finalmente dijo para luego atacar su ensalada con el tenedor.

─¿A penas te das cuenta, mujer? ─House preguntó con sarcasmo.

Ella lo miró un segundo para luego dirigir sus ojos al verde esmeralda de su ensalada.

─No ─dijo─, pero me preguntaba cómo ustedes dos pueden ser amigos.

─¿Pones en duda mi amistad con Wilson? ─era obvio que House sólo estaba molestando como de costumbre.

Ella lo miró de frente y quiso sonreír pero se abstuvo.

─Tal vez ─ella podía jugar ese juego también.

Wilson los miraba como quien observa un juego de tenis, nada fuera de lo normal, siempre discutían así y a él siempre le tocaba ser espectador, a veces era divertido, otras veces era agobiante, pero de pronto algo lo golpeo en la cabeza, metafóricamente hablando.

─¿Y qué te hizo darte cuenta de eso? ─preguntó para luego tomar una papa frita y comerla mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Cuddy y House giraron al mismo tiempo la vista hacia el oncólogo, casi habían olvidado que estaba ahí.

─No sé ─ella se encogió de hombros─, tal vez tener a tantos doctores diferentes por aquí me hizo…

─Apreciarnos ─House interrumpió con un dejo de soberbia en su voz.

─Me hizo pensar que tal vez pueda tener un mejor plantel de médicos ─ella concluyó fulminándolo con la mirada.

Wilson sonrió de lado, sabiendo que House había acertado.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio mientras los tres comían, la incesante algarada de la cafetería era suficiente para mantenerlos distraídos y confortables.

─¿Saben? ─fue Cuddy quien rompió el silencio entre los tres, llamando la atención de los dos hombres frente a ella─, tal vez tenga lógica su amistad ─les dijo y ellos se miraron mutuamente no comprendiendo.

─Con tu rostro ─señaló a Wilson con el tenedor que tenía en la mano─, y tú cerebro ─señaló a House ─serían el hombre perfecto.

─¡Gracias! ─respondió Wilson con sarcasmo─, piensas que soy bonito pero no inteligente ─eso provocó que Cuddy riera, eso no era lo que intentaba decir.

─¿Quieres decir que no soy sexy? ─en broma, House preguntó.

─Cuando estábamos en la conferencia los estaba comparando con… ─pausó, su analogía había sido por demás extraña─, con Superman y Batman.

Esta vez fue momento que Wilson riera, House contuvo su propia carcajada sonriendo ligeramente.

─¿Desde cuándo lees comics? ─preguntó House.

─He visto las películas ─Cuddy giró los ojos─, el punto es… por eso funcionan, son sus diferencias las que los complementan ─los observó y ellos le dirigían miradas de completa incredulidad─, o eso creo ─concluyó.

─Con esas palabras me estás animando a proponerle matrimonio ─House sonrió de lado y se inclinó ligeramente hacia el hombro de Wilson sin tocarlo.

─Como si te fuera a decir que sí ─Wilson respondió distraídamente.

─¡Oh!, tú sabes que dirías que sí.

Y esta vez, los tres rieron. Finalizaron su almuerzo, el día aún pintaba para ser pesado y largo, pero sobrevivirían. Cuddy fue la primera en ponerse de pie.

─Espero verlos en al menos otras dos conferencias ─usó ese tono administrativo tan común en ella.

Antes que pudiera dar un paso más, sintió la mano de House ceñirla por la muñeca, se giró y estaba junto a ella, a veces no comprendía cómo con bastón y todo podía moverse tan rápido cuando se lo proponía. Por sobre el hombro de House, Cuddy pudo ver a Wilson muy atento a ambos con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, se seguía preguntando si había sido buena idea hacer de Wilson el único confidente de lo que pasaba entre ella y House.

─¿Entonces Wilson es más guapo que yo? ─House preguntó.

─¿Le vas a proponer matrimonio a Wilson? ─ella respondió con otra pregunta.

─Nos vemos a las 8 en tu casa ─el diagnosta finalmente dijo sonriendo, la soltó y ella se marchó.

House tomó lugar nuevamente en la mesa y Wilson estaba debatiéndose entre robarse o no las papas fritas de su amigo, pero ahora que estaba de regreso esa era una oportunidad que había dejado escapar.

─¿Y cómo van las cosas con Cuddy?

─Bien, eso creo, considerando que te cree el más guapo de los dos.

─No la culpo, hasta tú pretendes pedirme matrimonio.

Ambos amigos se miraron sonriendo, dándole la razón a Cuddy totalmente, funcionaban bien porque eran tan indispensables el uno para el otro y tan contrarios como lo eran el día y la noche.


End file.
